Algo de Momento
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: Nadie lo tenía planeado. Ni ella ni yo. Simplemente fue algo de momento, algo que nos ayudara a llenar el vacío en nuestros corazones. No hubo ningún te amo, y nunca lo habría - One-Shot/Drabble SoulxTsubaki Rompamos con el Canon! Mal Summary


**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, lo único mío es la historia. Amén.**

_Una loca historia que se me ocurrió mientras preparaba mi desayuno (¿así o más loco quieren el asunto?), otro pequeño fic para romper el Canon (o sea, para dejar de ver siempre las mismas parejas que todas adoramos). Espero y les guste, no me hago responsable por futuros traumas que lleguen a tener._

_Disfruten la lectura._

* * *

**Algo de Momento**

**Soul POV**

Nadie lo tenía planeado.

Ni ella ni yo.

Y puede que menos el destino.

Simplemente fue… _algo de momento._

Tsubaki llegó esa noche a mi departamento, llorando. Con lo mucho que me gusta ver a las chicas llorar…

Aunque no podía quejarme, ella había estado a mi lado cuando Maka me dejó por Kid, incluso cuando ellos se casaron. Ella me había ayudado a no caer en la depresión, y siempre le estaría agradecido por eso.

Así que, ya era costumbre que ambos nos contáramos nuestros pesares. También era costumbre que ella llegara a mi casa llorando más de una vez a la semana. Siempre eran motivos diferentes, pero una misma causa.

Black Star.

Suspiré mientras que ella se limpiaba las lágrimas y se tranquilizaba entre jadeos. Le tendí un pañuelo que tenía por allí, el cual ella aceptó con un débil _"gracias"._ Guardamos silencio un rato, hasta que al fin me digné a hablar.

- ¿Quieres contarme que sucedió? – le pregunté.

- Él… él me dejó. Se fue, así sin más… no dejó ni una nota, n-nada – susurró entre sollozos.

Comencé a darle palmaditas en su espalda, esperando a que volviera a tranquilizarse. Pasó una media hora antes de que Tsubaki dejara de llorar para mirar hacía enfrente.

- Dime, Soul-kun… ¿cómo le hiciste?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunté confundido.

- ¿Cómo lograste olvidar a Maka-chan?

Volví a suspirar, al mismo tiempo que volteaba a ver hacía enfrente.

- La verdad es que… todavía no la olvido… al parecer mi lado masoquista sigue amándola, esperando a que ella regrese… y dudo mucho que vaya a olvidarla.

- ¿Por qué el amor tiene que doler tanto?

No le respondí, hace años que yo también me había hecho la misma pregunta, y hasta la fecha seguía sin encontrar la respuesta.

Me levanté del sillón y me encaminé hacía la cocina, de donde saqué varias botellas de cerveza. ¿Qué mejor que un poco de alcohol para aliviar el dolor del corazón?

Le pasé una a Tsubaki, quien la aceptó con una sonrisa. Bebimos y bebimos, mientras que nos contábamos nuestras mejores experiencias de la vida. Hablamos sobre nuestros cumpleaños, sobre nuestros sueños, sobre lo que queríamos hacer antes de morir… hablábamos sobre cosas sin sentido, solo para tratar de no volver a sentir el dolor.

De no sentir dolor aunque solo fuese por unos momentos.

Ya íbamos por la séptima botella de cerveza cada uno, hasta que el reloj de la sala comenzó a sonar. Era medianoche y nosotros seguíamos contándonos nuestros miedos.

- Neh… Soul-kun… - murmuró Tsubaki con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

- ¿Dime?

- ¿Qué harías si un día Maka-chan regresa por ti?

- ¿La verdad? Es que no lo sé… supongo que me pondría feliz, pero… también me pondría molesto… no quiero ser el plato de segunda mesa.

- Maka-chan no sabe de lo que se pierde, eres el chico más gentil que conozco – me dijo con una sonrisa.

- Tomaré eso como un cumplido, aunque sea el alcohol el que lo diga – bromeé.

- ¿Quién está diciendo que es el alcohol? – preguntó en un susurro.

- ¿Eh? – murmuré sorprendido.

- Si… ¿qué pasaría si lo que te estoy diciendo no es por culpa del alcohol? – susurró.

- No te creería.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque tú amas a Black Star, sólo por eso.

Nos volvimos a quedar en silencio, cada quien contemplando su botella de cerveza medio vacía. El _Tic Tac_ del reloj hacía eco en nuestros oídos mientras que las horas se pasaban volando.

No me di cuenta de a qué horas el reloj marcó la una de la madrugada.

Apenas iba a llevar la botella de cerveza a mi boca para acabarme el líquido de un solo trago cuando de repente, alguien me sujetó delicadamente de la muñeca. Voltee a ver a Tsubaki confundido, ella tenía la vista fija en el suelo y las mejillas rojas, aunque tal vez fuese por culpa de la cerveza.

- ¿No crees que todo estaría mejor si el amor no existiese? Así nadie tendría que sufrir cuando este se acaba.

- ¿A qué viene todo esto…? – pregunté, pero antes de darme cuenta, ella ya había juntado nuestros labios en un torpe beso.

Me sorprendí ante esta reacción, nunca me había esperado a que ella me… besara. Nunca de los nunca.

Pero no le dije nada, es más, ni siquiera me molesté en separarme. No es que la amara, no. No sentía lo mismo que sentí cuando Maka me besaba, no sentía _nada_. Era como si tratara de llenas un vacío en mi pecho.

Nuestros pulmones nos exigieron aire, por lo que tuvimos que separarnos y respirar un poco. Ella me miraba fijamente con sus ojos azules, los cuales parecían un mar vacío y lleno de soledad.

Lo próximo que supe, es que ya estábamos besándonos de nuevo.

Nadie lo tenía previsto, ni ella ni yo.

Esa noche tuvimos sexo, si, lo admito. Pero sólo fue eso, _sexo_, no hubo sentimientos de por medio. Fue… _algo de momento_. Los dos necesitábamos compañía, y que mejor para darnos eso que nosotros mismos.

No hubo ningún _te amo_ ni _te quiero_, y nunca los habría, porque no nos amábamos, ni nos amaríamos.

Simplemente queríamos llenar el vacío.

Porque para nosotros, el amor ya no existía.

* * *

**_FIN_**

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


End file.
